


In the (Janitor's) Closet

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Higher Learning [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe: High School, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little threesome action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the (Janitor's) Closet

"This is a stupid idea."

"Why did you pick the lock, then?"

"Guys--"

Chris grabbed him, pulled him in closer and he could hear them kissing. Good. Sometimes they started bitching at each other and forgot there were better things to do. He found the hem of Martin's shirt, reached up for warm skin. Martin shifted under his touch, fumbled backward for his belt. He worked his way around to the top of Martin's jeans and found Chris' hand already there.

He pressed in close to lick the back of Martin's neck and smiled.

Much better things to do.


End file.
